<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bit.Boot by cheesetoasted (nakajeems)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666595">Bit.Boot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajeems/pseuds/cheesetoasted'>cheesetoasted (nakajeems)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos Theory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little snippet of Hyungwonho, Comedy, Humor, The Changki that nobody asked for, i ask why not, you ask why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajeems/pseuds/cheesetoasted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun runs a hair salon, Changkyun is the shampoo boy-receptionist and one day they run into an unexpected problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos Theory [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bit.Boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had a dream that Kihyun cut my hair… and then it became this. at first i thought, this is kind of cringey. but you know what, kihyun is cringey but he also cringe, so let’s keep the good times rolling, people.</p><p>also inspired by an episode of parks and rec, one of my favourite shows of all time.</p><p>the changki you didn’t ask for, but once again I am here to deliver the junk food that you never knew you needed.</p><p>happy birthday yoo kihyun, you silly little hamster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Bit.Boot Hair Salon. Changkyun speaking.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, this is Hyungwon. Do you have any openings this week?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I can put you in for March 31st. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Anytime is fine. Just a trim this time.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. How about 2pm.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, see you at 2pm.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“See you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun puts the phone down, he has been the shampoo boy-receptionist at the salon for almost three weeks now. Having Changkyun here has been interesting to say the least, Kihyun wasn’t there the day of his interview and so Minhyuk was the one to hire him. Kihyun isn’t entirely sure why Minhyuk went with this guy. He thought that Minhyuk would have hired a bubbly, bright person for their establishment but Changkyun kind of the opposite of that: quiet and also kind of an eccentric. Minhyuk however, assured Kihyun that Changkyun would be a welcome addition to their team since he is such an “unconventional problem solver.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">But Changkyun is a very good kid at heart. In order to get to know him better, Kihyun has allowed Changkyun to play Salon DJ, and so they has been playing far more indie music than they ever have. In fact, blasting on the speakers right now is a song by a band called “i tried to run away when i was 6 but got too scared to cross the street.”</p><p class="p2">Weekdays are usually a bit slower at the salon and so Kihyun is the only stylist working this Tuesday morning. Kihyun is an interesting one, all he does is complain about everything and wear hypoallergenic fibre sweaters because of his “sensitive skin” or something like that. On the plus side, Kihyun is pretty good at his job, on the not so plus side, he can literally only do one thing and is genuinely terrible at everything else.</p><p class="p2">Right now, Kihyun is going over the appointments calendar before they open the doors for business, and well… there is a small problem to put it lightly.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Changkyun, why are there 94 appointments on March 31st,” he asks, frowning at the computer screen.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I know how much you don't like dealing with some of the customers, and so I booked all of the problematic ones for that date because March has only 30 days,” Changkyun explains.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“March has 31 days, Changkyun. Today is March 31st.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, it doesn’t. 30 days hath September, April, March and–”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“<em>June</em>, Changkyun. It’s April, June.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun stands still for a long time and then his eyes go very round. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun looks up at him, unsure of how this buffoon managed to make it this far in life.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, I’ll call for help,” Changkyun assures him. “I’ll call Minhyuk hyung, and I’ll ask him to bring whoever he can bring.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minhyuk wasn’t supposed to be working today, but Kihyun is going to need all the help he can get especially since Changkyun has literally accumulated of all of his problems in one sitting. Minhyuk is the only other stylist at their salon who (kind of sort of) has his act together, and is well known for his smile that shines brighter than Kihyun’s future. And so, 30 minutes later, Minhyuk shows up with backup: his friend Wonho, the personal trainer at the gym down the street.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s all hands on deck, people,” Kihyun gathers everyone at the front of the salon before the doors open. “Minhyuk, Wonho, Changkyun I’m going to need you guys to cover as many appointments as you can and I will cover the rest.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay, I was thinking, we should try to round up another six more appointments and make it an even hundred,” Minhyuk suggests.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun glares at Minhyuk like he is about to butterfly him like a chicken.“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I… I don’t even work here,” Wonho says uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But Wonho’s pleas are ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they get to work, Kihyun is trying to not think about the fact that they have a whole day filled with problematic Karen-types and just tries to get the job done. “Less talking, more cutting” is his motto at this very moment, which Minhyuk will of course, ignore, and do “more talking, more talking” but as long as he can get through the customers, Kihyun will allow for him to do so. Everyone is in way over their heads, even Changkyun has to be start cutting hair too in order to get everyone in and out as fast as possible.<br/><br/>And then there’s Wonho.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good afternoon. I’m Wonho, but I don’t actually work here, I work at the gym down the street–” Wonho sighs as he places a towel on Hyungwon’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Well in that case, I was wondering if you could help me out. I tried to do a pull up once but I don’t think it went very well,” Hyungwon says seriously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh! Yeah, of course. It’s OK! We all have to start somewhere! Maybe you just need to start smaller.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And after that they launch into this long conversation about eating clean.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In another corner, Minhyuk is out there massaging the shoulders of some middle aged lady who is complaining about her husband. “I really think you should bring this up with him. Communication is important to maintain healthy relationships,” Minhyuk says confidently as he pulls out his hair cutting shears.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the lady looks up at him like Minhyuk just solved world hunger.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile Changkyun is mixing some bleach by the sink, talking to a customer who is about to get their hair smothered in chemicals.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So, do you think if you put on double the amount of bleach, it will take double the amount of time,” the customer asks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, makes sense,” Changkyun nods sagely.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The salon is absolutely bonkers. Wonho is out there giving health tips to customers. Minhyuk is playing pseudo-therapist, somehow all the Karens seem to really love him and perhaps it is because of his ability to actually wear down their Karen-ness with his non-stop chatter. Changkyun will shampoo anyone who needs shampooing and maybe a couple of people who don’t actually need shampooing. Anything to keep Changkyun away from the phone, really. Kihyun wants this goon as far away from it as possible. Minhyuk is also not allowed to answer calls, in case he really does go forth with his plan to make an even hundred appointments.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then finally, fifteen hours later, everything is done and it’s time to wrap up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh my god! We did it! We actually did it!” Minhyuk breathes a sigh of relief at the end of the day.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The four of them have been on their feet for more than half the day, and the final Karen has left the salon with a perm that would make Marie Antoinette jealous. Hyungwon is still there for some reason, still talking to Wonho. Why are they still talking.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Changkyun. What have we learned today,” Kihyun glares at him like how a teacher glares at their underperforming student who has plenty of potential but is just goofing off in class and not doing the assignments.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“March has 31 days,” Changkyun mumbles miserably.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They all go home and everyone agrees to never to speak of this ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Until several weeks later.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Summer is coming, the weather is nice and warm. Kihyun turns on the office computer one Sunday morning. It’s all starting off kind of sleepy and boring, but he knows the pace will pick up later. Weekends are usually very busy and so Kihyun is here a bit earlier than usual to clear some administration work before the customers start rolling in.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He opens up the appointments calendar and immediately spits out his coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“CHANGKYUN.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s May 31st.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im thinking, i can do up to 2 episodes of this dumb hair salon au. but… we will see. But if you have ideas, feel free to drop them in the comments. Or hit me up here on <a href="https://twitter.com/shinjieatcurry">Twitter</a> and watch me BS about everything.</p><p>"i tried to run away when i was 6 but got too scared to cross the street" is an actual indie band jsyk.</p><p>idk man. this is... whatever this is...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>